Not Alone
by cherry-princess1
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died, leaving Sakura with her best friend, Li Showron. Magic Included. S+S/L+S. Fuzzy Funanza! Please R
1. The Call

Chapter 1  
  
* * Sakura * * I dropped the phone with eyes wide-open and looking strait at a white wall. I could hear a male voice still yelling and calling my name. Images of my dad and brother flashed in my head. I could almost hear their voices. I felt like I was falling and my hands started to shake I felt week. But for some reason I needed to leave, leave my house and get away. In my mind I was screaming and I felt like I was alone in the world. I ran out the door of my house my coat forgotten leaving me in only a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I ran and ran thinking of god knows what. I couldn't feel my feet until I tripped and fell onto the pavement. The voiced in my head turned into the man on the phone.  
  
"Im sorry Ms. Avalon, Your father and brother were in a car accident. They. never made it. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry." Those last two words kept repeating themselves and I couldn't stop them. I shivered as I felt myself fall into a small puddle. I then noticed it was raining and that I was cold. I was completely soaked. My own tears burned my eyes from the constant stream in which they came. I felt so forgotten, so alone, so. so unneeded and all I wanted was to be near someone.  
  
That's when I saw it. I finally looked up and saw my best friends apartment. I got up from the ground still weak and sore from the fall. I slowly started to walk feeling the drips of rain fall on my skin. I was panting and found it almost hard to stand. Still weak I punched in the numbers 662 at the entrance gate. "Hello?" a tired male voice. I wanted to talk I really did, but I felt like something was holding me back. All I could say was, " Li. Please." "Sakura?" he replied. "I'll be right down, don't move." His voice sounded worried but all I could do was nod forgetting that it was just a speaker and that he couldn't see me. I was still thinking of my brother and dad and how much I'll miss them. I was so weak and tired, my head hurt, I was sore. My knees finally gave off and I started to fall but something stopped me. When I looked up I saw Li was holding me. He looked at me with worried eyes and when he noticed I was still weak he picked me up. His arms were under my back and under my legs. All I could do was snuggle up close to his chest gripping onto his shirt as if it was for dear life. I could feel his aura wrapping itself around me like a blanket. I didn't feel like I needed a bed or anything I just wanted to be like this. Held in strong warm arms.they were so welcoming.  
  
* * Li * *  
  
I ran to the gate as fast as I could and was just in time. I took her into my arms noticing she looks tired. I could feel her grip onto my shirt and move closer to me. I go up the stairs to my apartment and open the door. Walking in I shut it and go to my room. I lay her down but she still has a grip on me. She wouldn't let go. "Sakura?" I whisper. She slowly lets go and I move away as quiet as I can. That's when I noticed. She was in the rain. In a white shirt, you could almost see right through it. I blush furiously and turn around. I walk to my dresser and take out my old green button up shirt. I place it beside her and turn away again. I chant a spell and after, I turn back to her and look at her. She's in my shirt and her wet clothes on the floor. I walk up to her and cover her in my blanket. I look at her wondering if I should kiss her cheek or not. I decided not to and picked up her wet things to dry them. Walking out I close the door and leave her to sleep.  
  
* * Sakura * * I felt warmth all around me and I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in a. bed? That didn't sound right. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked around and noticed I was in a room with white walls and wooden furniture. The bed I was in had green sheets and the four wooden posts. I looked to my left and saw two glass doors that lead to a balcony with a wooden swing seat with green cushions.  
  
I was about to get out of bed when a sudden pain welled up inside me. I remembered all that happened. My family was gone. Tears began to form in my eyes. I was lost in my thoughts and crying but was suddenly shocked by a light touch on my shoulder. I turned at the touch but was unable to see who it was though my tears and I backed away. "Sakura. Its me, Li." I stopped short. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my. green shirt? I blush thinking that he changed me. I stare at the sleeve for a moment. "I used magic, a spell to change you." I understood. He sat down on the bed beside me and smiled. I wanted to smile back but couldn't. He asked me if I wanted to tell him what happened. I didn't know. All I did was lean onto his shoulder and cry. He rubbed my back lightly and made small noises to hush me. "Their gone. My whole family is gone. The accident. Im alone. The policeman told me they were gone. I didn't know what to do so I ran, and I came here. Im sorry I didn't tell you first I was-" " Don't be sorry. Im here don't worry." "Li." I slowly look up at him and blush. I have never been this close to him before. Our noses almost touched. I place my head on his chest slowly taking in his scent. I smile to myself when he whispers, "Your not alone, Im here."  
  
* * Li * * I smile down at her as she falls asleep in my arms. 'Yeah. I guess. she isn't alone. Look at her she looks so peaceful.' I sigh as I look at her not wanting to move, afraid Ill wake her. ' I guess I should get ready to go to bed. Its already 12:20 in the morning.' I slowly lay her down against the pillow and get up. I shut the door to my room leaving it open a little bit. I go to the closet next to the bathroom and take out an extra pillow and blanket. Placing them on the couch in the living room, I turn off the lights and lay myself to sleep thinking, 'An angel in my room. In my bed.' With that thought I fell asleep. 


	2. My Dream

Chapter 2  
  
* * Li * * I was fast asleep until I heard something. It kind of sounded like a whimper. I slowly got up and looked at the time on the VCR next to my TV. It was 5:03A.M. And I slowly walked to my room wondering what the noise was. I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked up to Sakura who was moving around in my bed. She looked like she was having a bad dream. Her brow was frowning and she mumbles and whimpered louder and louder every second. I couldn't make it out at first but when I got closer I could. " Daddy? What. No please stay.Brother. L-Li?" I heard her yell in her sleep when she stopped moving, I moved forward and held her when her eyes shot open and sat up. I took her into my arms and held her close to me. She stopped moving and started to cry on my shoulder and I tried to sooth her by running my hand though her hair. * * Sakura * * When I went back to sleep I was treated to a dream. I could see my dad and brother they looked at me and smiled. Then suddenly everything went dark and they looked at me almost scared. I tried calling out to them but they started to drift away slowly. Soon they were disappearing, but then I saw a figure come up behind them. I saw a tall man with brown hair and amber eyes, with a sword in his right hand. I tried to move but I couldn't, I called out and he never responded. My brother and dad looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at the man and saw him look at me and hold his hand out to me. He smiled and said, "I'll be there for you. I promise. " I woke from the dream and someone was sitting in front of me. It was Li and he was hugging me tightly to his body. I saw my dad and brother only to see them leave again. But even so, I smiled. Then something came back to mind and I looked up at Li. He was in my dream, he was the man. I held onto his shirt tightly and stared at him. "It wasn't an accident." He just looked at me. "It wasn't? " was his only reply. 


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3  
  
* * Li * * I looked at he ands he gave me a very weak smile that made me worry. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were now closed. Her hands were clammy and she was breathing hard. The dream must have really scared her. I brushed away a few strands of hair from her face and placed her back down on the bed so she could sleep but she protested and sat back up only to flop onto the pillow again from being so weak. I smirked. She was so cute when it came time to stay in bed. Even if she didn't always listen to me. I sighed. "I'll be right back." I whispered to her and she nodded. I left the room and came back a while later with a glass of water. I smiled down at her. "Is there anything you want me to do? Or get you?" I asked. She looked at me and whispered. "Just one thing." I looked at her and she took my hand. "Stay here tonight." I felt a little shock when she said that. But then that changed when she continued. "My daddy and brother are gone. I don't want you to be too. Please stay?" I couldn't refuse. She looked so helpless and so lonely. I sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She smiled at me and I blushed. I couldn't believe I got into the same bed with my best friend so willingly. I couldn't back out now. I started to have second thoughts about this idea, but once I saw her smile at me, everything seemed right. I watched her fall asleep slowly. She looked like an angel. I lightly traced the outline of her face with my index finger and she smiled in her sleep. I fell asleep right then.  
  
That day at around 3:00PM I awoke up feeling warm on one side on my body and cold on the other. I slowly opened my eyes to meet another set of eyes, which were closed. I blinked a few times and finally noticed what happened. My arms were wrapped around Sakura's body and our legs were intertwined. Her nose was not even a centimeter away from mine and it made me blush tinting my cheeks with a light pink. I was shocked. I couldn't move, and when I tried, I couldn't move because she would move closer to me. It was almost like she was reaching out for warmth. That's when I realized that the blanket, which use to be on my bed was now discarded and was on the floor near Sakura. I gave up. She was still asleep and I was afraid to wake her up. Though I had to admit, that night I had the best sleep I had ever had. Normally if I heard a single creek my eyes would instantly open and I would have my sword out in no time. I couldn't help but smile at the figure next to me. I held Sakura in my arms and looked down at her sleeping figure. I could feel her soft breathing on my face and the sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled my scenes. She looked so perfect at that moment.  
  
"You never woke me up." She said softly and I started to blush. "How long were you up?" "Only about 10 to 15 minutes." She gave me a small smile and she moved closer to me. "You feel so warm." She said snuggling up against me. I started blushed even more. I felt her soft cheek brush against my neck and she nuzzled me. Oh god how good did that feel? Could you imagine? I chuckled unable to hold it in. She just gave a small tired sigh.  
  
* * Sakura * * He felt so warm. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. I snuggled closer to him and placed my cheek on his neck again and nuzzled him. I smiled when he chuckled. It felt so right to be with him. I could feel him breath on my ear and it almost made me moan. It seemed so good to be with him. So close. I sighed wondering if this is what it felt like to be with someone. I closed my eyes, "Is this. for real, Li?" I could feel him smile against my ear. "Only if you want it to be. " He whispered back and I looked up at him. "I-I think I do."  
  
* * Li * * "I-I think I do." was her answer and I smiles as she pulled away. She looked up at me with a smile on her face as well. I caressed her cheek and she looked at me with caring emerald eyes and she leaned forward and finally our lips touched. She pulled away and looked at me, as if she expected me to decline. I smiled softly and leaned in toward her. She kissed me softly and I started to kiss back. I could feel her smile against my lips and I heard her giggle as we kissed. My hands trailed to her sides and lightly ran a hand over her stomach. I felt her squirm to my touch and I smirked and said, "Oh so your ticklish there, huh Sakura?" I said with a smirk. She squealed and tried to move away but I moved fast and was looking down at her with both my hands on opposite sides of her. "Li no." She giggled. I started to tickle her and she giggled even more. "No Li!" I chuckled. She looked so cute. Finally I leaned down and kissed her softly. I smirked and placed kisses down her cheek to her chin and finally started to kiss down to her neck. Kissing her on neck, just above her collarbone. I heard her moan softly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Li." She breathed out and realized she was holding her breath. "We should get up." I groaned. " Do we have to?" I said and pouted.  
  
* * Sakura * * "Yes." I said starting to giggle and I kissed the tip of his nose and he pouted just like a child. "Please, Sakura, I don't want to." I giggled again. "Pleeeease?" he begged. "I don't want to get up either, Li." I kissed his cheek smiled up at him. He still had both of his hands on each sides of me so I couldn't move. I gave him my sad puppy eyes and he sighed. "Fine! But you owe me. Big time." I smirked and pulled on the collar of his shirt so his face was just inches away from mine. " Oh I promise, I will." He blushed at my answer. I smiled and kissed him and he rolled off from on top of me and I got up slowly and I stretched and let out a small yawn. Then Li got up and let out a BIG yawn and stretched making his chest show from the few buttons, which weren't buttoned. He turned around and pouted at me. Apparently I had snuck back in bed while he stretched. "Hey no fair, Sakura." I giggled. "Oh, Li!" I whined as he took my hand and pulled me towards him and took me into his arms and held me tightly. My head was laid on his chest and I could hear his heart beat and I smiled. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" "Make everything all better?" I asked looking up at him with a smile. "It's a hobby." He said with a chuckle. I giggle and turn to the hallway but asked almost in a whisper. "Mind if I use your bathroom? I want to go home and change before I go to see my brother and dad." He looks at me. "Yeah go ahead. But um, Sakura?" "Yeah?" I replied looking up slowly. "If you want, I could come with you, to see your family." I smile and run to him. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Li." I kissing him softly his cheek. 


	4. One Heck Of A Day

Chapter 4  
  
* * Li * * Sakura and I just came back from seeing her family. She was crying so hard and hadn't let go of my arm ever since. I could feel her getting weaker and when I finally got her to my apartment, I carried her in my arms. She was too heart broken to even stand on her own two feet. Her eyes were puffed up and her nose was red. I sighed. I remembered how it felt to lose my dad but Sakura lost her whole family. I hurt me just to see her cry. She didn't deserve this.  
  
* * Sakura * * I knew crying wouldn't bring my dad and brother back but I couldn't help myself. My tears were streaming down my cheeks nonstop. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I keep asking myself over and over again.  
  
* * Li * * Sighing, I take Sakura into my room and place her on my bed. She never let go of my arm so I just sat next to her. She looked so tired, her hands were shaking and it looked like she was having a hard time breathing. I placed a hand on her cheek. Her head turned up towards me but she didn't open her eyes. I couldn't help myself. I leant down and kissed her softly, taking her into my arms and hugging her. She opened her eyes soon enough and looked up at me. I smiled down at her as if saying everything-will-be-fine. I stroked her hair softly and whispered comforting words into her ear. She just made small sniffs and whimpers. I smiled as she slowly started to calm down and placed her on the bed. She looked so tired. Her hand was still on my arm though not gripping. I took it into my hand and held it. Kneeling down I took it and kissed the back of her hand. She gave me a small smile. She couldn't speak and I knew it.  
  
Slowly, got up and got a big white shirt. Chanting the spell she was changed and was in the white shirt. I smile as she snuggles into it. I took my shoes and socks off. Changing into a pair of sweatpants, I got into bed and covered the both of us with a forest green blanket. I smiled as she turns and leans on me, her head on the cook of my shoulder and neck and her small gentle hands on my bare chest. I brushed my cheek against her hair and took in the scent. It made me smile.  
  
I started to think about my family, and the cards. My family, in Hong Kong, was long gone. Out of my life. Sure I missed them but I couldn't see them because the clan had forbidden me. I missed Meilin, and my mother, and my four si-well maybe not my sisters. I shudder at the thought of them squealing and giggling and calling me kawaii and adorable. I smiled as my thoughts drifted into Sakura. She was the same as when he was in the fourth grade. She was always caring, her eyes would sparkle when she made someone laugh or happy. Those eyes. were like entrances to her soul. I could almost see right though them. See what she was thinking or even. even knew what she felt, and right now, she was in pain. Her family was gone and left her on her own. I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 11:13PM. I looked down at Sakura, she looked so peaceful and it made me smile to see her be snuggling so close to me. Letting out a sigh I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
* * Sakura * * The rays of sunlight trickle though the blinds on the window. I slowly open my eyes and fell warmth. Knowing Its Syaoran, I lean up and kiss his cheek lightly not to wake him up. Slowly, I get up from bed and cover him with the blanket. I slowly walk to the door and close it after I leave. I go to the bathroom, to take a shower. After Im done I come back out with a towel around me. I grab a magazine and head toward the balcony connected to Syaoran's room. Sitting on the small swing couch, I start to flip though the pages. I stop at a page of a small girl with her brother and father. I sigh and made up my mind. ' I'm going to make a promise that I will not be sad the whole day. Im going to do whatever I can to repay Syaoran for his kindness!' with that, I started to list a bunch of things I could do for Syaoran. I slowly get up and run my hand though my hair and felt it was dry. I get up and head to the kitchen. Grabbing the pancake mix and coffee. While cooking I turned on the radio. I smiled when I hear the song " I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain. I started to mouth out the word while mixing the pancake mix. I poured the batter into the pan while the song got closer to my favorite part. Grabbing a spoon, I started to sing and dance along with the song while using the spoon like a microphone.  
  
I sang in a seductive voice into the mic/spoon.  
  
~The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
* * Li * * I slowly woke up with the sound of music coming from somewhere in my apartment. I yawned and walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Walking though the hall I turned to the kitchen. I smirked while seeing Sakura in a white towel wrapped around her. Holding a spoon like a microphone and singing into it. She was dancing around waving her hips and running her hands though her hair. I chucked at the sight.  
  
* * Sakura * * I flipped the pancake over and continued singing and dancing.  
  
~Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair -- do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
We don't need roma-  
  
That's when I noticed a green aura. The music was still playing but I just stood still with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of my head. I was blushing 10 shades of red.  
  
* * Li * * I chuckled when she stood still. 'She must have noticed my aura. Too bad. That was pretty funny.' I walked up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I smiles and said, " Did you have to stop?" She just giggled. "Did you enjoy the show?" "Very much so." Was my only answer. Leaning down, I kissed her. I could feel her smile against my lips. She pulled away from me and turned to the pancakes, which were cooking.  
  
I pouted; I wish that kiss lasted a little longer. She put the pancakes on 2 plates and placed them on the table next to some syrup and coffee. There were also come strawberries and peaches in a small bowl in the middle of the table. I smiled. 'She really knows how to make things look good, including herself.' I thought to myself while looking at her. I smirked. "You should wear that more often." She smiled at my comment. " Only for you." I blushed. She walked over to me and ran a hand though my hair and kissed me. I blushed even more. She pulled back and smiled. We ate breakfast and after, I went to he bathroom to take a shower while she went into my room and changed into the clothes she was wearing yesterday. She came to the bathroom knowing I was done showering. She leaned against the side of my open door and looked at me. I turned to her and she smiled. I just looked at her curiously. "You're a hunk!" she said with a giggle. I blushed red and she walked up to me and hugged me. "Sakura!" I said with a chuckle, she poked me in the stomach in response but her hand trailed to my abs.  
  
* * Sakura * * I smirked as he closed his eyes at my touch. I looked at his watch and saw it was 1:30PM and told him to hurry while leaving the bathroom and heading to his room. I went back to the balcony and sat on the swing chair, flipping though the magazine. I started to read an article about a new singer named Avril Lavigne.  
  
* * Li * * I smiled. 'Sakura seems to be a lot happier than yesterday.' I changed into some black pants and a forest green shirt. Walking to the balcony I stop to look at the clock, its 2:11PM. "Sakura? I've been wondering, how about you live here with me in my apartment?" She walked up to me and smiled.  
  
* * Sakura * * "Really?" I ask. He nods in response. I couldn't help myself, I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Li!" I kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. " If we leave now, we can rent a movie and get some drinks when we come back. What about. pizza and a movie? Sound good?" I smiled at his idea. "My favorite." "You mean pizza?" I shook my head. "Nope, my favorite person in the whole wide world!" I kissed his cheek and told him I'd be only a second and skipped out the door and into the hallway.  
  
* * Li * * 'She left me!' I thought with a smirk. I sighed and walked into the living room surprised to see Sakura. "Ready!" she said. "Then lets go."  
  
When we got to her house she asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat, I declined so we headed up to her room. " I'll just be a second, ok?" she said and I nodded. I looked around her room and chuckled, on her TV was a small cat stuffed animal. There was also another one on her dresser, her bed, and a few others near her window. Her room was infested with felines. I walked toward her window and looked out, she had a cool view. I turned my head to the right and saw a calendar. I noticed that July 13th was filled with little red hearts. I chuckled. ' If that's how she remembers my birthday, maybe she needs to do the same so she'll wake up on time for school. Someone who has a room like this must always be happy.' I was about to turn and walk away from the TV when my foot hit something. I looked down and saw a Nintendo 64. I smirked. 'Bet I can beat her scores.' With that I was on the floor cross legged and playing Mario.  
  
* * Sakura * * I was in the bathroom putting on some peach-pink lip-gloss when I heard Li. He sounded happy. "Yeah!" I heard it again and opened the bathroom door, walking down the hallway to my room. Li was on the floor and holding my Nintendo control. He looked like he was having fun with that big grin on his face. It made me giggle. That's when I heard the game say "Game Over" and he started yelling at the TV.  
  
* * Li * * "What?! No way! That dumb elf could never pa-" I stopped when I heard a giggle come from the door. Blushing red, I slowly turned. Sakura was giggling so hard she was holding onto the wall trying not to fall on the floor. I groaned but stopped when I saw what she was wearing. A short black skirt that went to her knees and a ¾ long sleeve, forest green, V-neck shirt that looked perfect for her and showed her curves. I blushed again. "Like it?" All I could do was nod several times. I could have just stared at her the rest of the evening. I finally found my voice and complimented her. "You look great!" I said, still blushing. She smiled and walked into her room passing me. She stopped by my side and took the controller away from me. She started playing, "You need to take a right and go off the ramp so you can get a key." she trailed off, "To open, that door." The words "You win" flashed on the screen. Before I could say anything she brushed past me and started to pack. I smiled and asked if she needed any help. She answered shaking her head from side to side. "No its ok. Li? Didn't you say you could play the piano last year? If you want there's one in the room two doors down to your right." I nodded and headed to the room.  
  
Walking in, I looked around. There was a queen size bed, and 2 chairs and a table. Pictures were lining the table. I walked slowly towards them and looked at them. There were pictures of Sakuras mom and dad. There was also a picture of her and her brother; her brother was also holding a cat with white paws and a light brown body. I smiled when I saw the picture next to it. It was of Sakura as a small child, maybe around 3 or 4 years old lying on her stomach with the same cat as a kitten. Their noses were touching and Sakura was smiling broadly. I chuckled. I slowly got up and walked to the piano, which was next to a door that led to a balcony. I sat in the piano chair and placed my fingers on the keys. I started to play a slowly song called "Russian Winter".  
  
* * Sakura * * I was packing my things and could hear the music Li was playing. It was soothing. I smiled and finally finished packing. I started to look around my room to see if I forgot anything. I reached up onto the shelf in my closet and felt something. Taking it out, I looked at it, it was an album. I opened it and sat on my bed. Slowly I flipped though the pages. There was a picture of my friends and me. Next to it there was a picture of Li and me. He was protecting me from a clowcard. Madison was probably the one who took it. I smiled 'Li always protected me.' with that thought my eyes shot open. 'Just like in my dream.'  
  
~ "I'll be there for you. I promise" ~  
  
"Li." "Yeah?" He answered walking though the door; I didn't even notice he had stopped playing. He walked over to me and sat next to me. I saw him smirk at the picture. He chuckled and whispered into my ear. "I'll still protect you like I did before. Im always there for you." I turned to him in surprise. It was like he was reading my mind; I looked down at the picture again. " Even when your scared out of your wits like you were in this picture." He continued and I playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
He chuckled, "What? It's the truth, and you know it." "I was not scared." I protested. "Sure, Sakura. You were practically jumping out of ur socks!" I frowned at him and signed. "Whatever you say," I said with a smirk. "But there a lot of pictures of you in here, believe me." "What?" I smiled and flipped the page and showed him the picture of him with chocolate all over his mouth, nose and cheeks and looking surprised. "Sakura!" he yelled while blushing. "You think that's bad? Check this out." I said giggling and holding up the same picture of Syaoran expect it was much bigger. " Where did you get that picture?" "From Madison, Remember? It was at the fundraiser. The same day Kero met Spinner." he glared at me and I moved away. "Sakura! Give it." I shook my head and smiled. "Not unless you catch me first!" I called out while running out the bedroom door.  
  
"Aw Sakura!" He groaned and ran after me. I ran into my dad's room and he fallowed after me. He ran to me and I jumped onto the bed and ran past him, too the door and out. "Hey!" he called out. I ran down the hall giggling and went down the stairs into the living room. I smiled when he came in. He tried to catch me but I sent behind the table. He went right and I went left then stopped, we both looked at each other. "You stay there while." " I run!" I finished for him and took a flight. Running to the stairs again I ran to my dads room. He fallowed but I never noticed. I started walking toward the balcony trying to catch my breath but found myself being pushed onto the bed playfully. Li leaned over me and kissed me softly running his hands down my sides. "No Li! D-" before I could finish, he started to tickle me. I giggled. After a while he finally stopped and started to kiss me softly while I tried to catch my breath. He started to kiss down my neck, and I swallowed hard. 'God this feels good' was the only thought running though my head. "We should get going." He whispered in my ear. I pouted, "Do we have to?" "Yeah, Don't you want a movie?" I just shrugged. "This is like a movie and it's for free." I said with a small childish smile. He smirked and sat up "Yeah but where's the pizza? Im hungry." I sighed "Fine. Be that way." He chuckled and helped me up.  
  
Driving to the video store with all my belongings in the back, we parked the car and walked though the doors of the store. "So what movie do you want?" "Horror." I stopped walking. "I was just kidding. I know that you're scared of ghosts." He said with a small smile. I held his hands and we started to scan through the movies. "What about a romance?" he shuddered at my words. "Fine." "Well. What about Fast and The Furious?" he asked. I shook my head. "Cars?" "Sure, common, cars aren't that bad." "What about. Crossroads?" he shook his head. "Titanic? Lord of The Rings? Save the Last Dance-" "What was the last one?" "Save the Last Dance" I repeated. "Eli and Zack told me it was good." "So did Madison." I replied. "You want to see it?" "Sure." He said and we took the movie to the front counter and rented it.  
  
* * Li * * When we got back to my. I mean our apartment. I helped her bring up her things and while I put the boxes and bags to the extra room next to mine, she phoned up the pizza place. I heard her order and told her to ask for pop. After I finished with the boxes, I walked to the living room where she was. It was 9:48PM and I saw Sakura lying on the couch in front of the TV. It wasn't on but it looked like she was thinking. I walked up to her and sat near her head, she moved over and placed her head on my lap. "You wanna talk about it?" She didn't reply. I didn't want to pry anything out of her so I just sat here for almost 20 minutes just running my hand though her hair but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Leaning down I kissed her forehead and whispered that Id be only a second. Grabbing the money on the table, I walked over to the door and opened it. After paying the pizza guy and taking our dinner, I placed it on the kitchen table and looked over at Sakura. 'She looks like she's in her own little world.' That thought gave me an idea that would haunt me the rest of my life. 'As long as it brings a smile back to my cherry blossoms face.' I thought.  
  
I went to my room and after a few minutes came back out with a white button up shirt with 3 buttons open, black pants, black sunglass and a black tie. Creeping up from behind the couch where Sakura lay, I turned on the radio, which was playing which was playing "You Rock My World" by Michael Jackson. I slid in front of the TV where Sakura was facing and started to dance and mouth out the words like Michael did in his music videos. I saw her try to hold in a laugh. I smirked; she wasn't doing a good job of it.  
  
~You rocked my world, you know you did  
  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
  
You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
  
And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)  
  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
  
Someone like you to call mine  
  
She finally burst out laughing, but I kept on dancing. I didn't care, I was having fun. You hear that! I was actually having fun making a fool of myself! I danced a little closer to where she was sitting. She was still smiling; reaching up she made me lean forward by pulling on my tie. Her lips were just a centimeter away from mine. She kissed me softly and giggled against my lips. I pulled away "what?" I asked. "Is that chest hair?" I blushed. "Maybe." was my only answer and she pulled me forward and kissed me again still smiling and giggling. After a while, we ate pizza and started the movie. We were both lying on the couch with a blanket over us. My head on the armrest and her head on my arm. I smiled down at her. 'This wasn't such a bad idea after all. I like her living with me.' I sighed. 'As long as she doesn't tell anyone about the Michael Jackson thing, Im all with it.'  
  
Soft music was playing in the movie and I could see Sakura was getting tired. Leaning my head down next to her ear I whispered "Sakura?" she didn't answer. "Are you tired?" She just mumbled in reply. I smirked, 'so childish.' "Ill take that as a yes." I said and turned off the TV, picking her up and taking her into my room since hers wasn't set yet. After getting ready and getting changed, we lay together in the same bed. She snuggled up against me with her head on my chest. I smirked. "Today was fun, huh Sakura?" She never replied. ' Yeah. Living with Sakura will be very interesting.' I closed my eyes thinking of all that happened today. I chuckled when I remembered her dancing in a towel. ' Heh, memories. Just wish I got it on tape. Oh god, Im turning into Madison.' With that horrifying thought, I fell asleep with an angel in my arms. 


	5. My Room and The Surprise

Chapter 5  
  
* * Li * * "Wake up, Li. You've got work today remember? Li?" I could hear her, and I was awake, but I just wanted to bug her anyways. "Fine!" I suddenly felt a tingling feeling on my face. Opening my eyes slowly I see Sakura leaning over me with her hair on either side of my face, tickling my cheeks. I hear her giggling and felt her lean down and kiss my lips softly. "You had to wake me up, didn't you." She giggled again. " I always thought you were the type of person who was always on time." "Your right, I WAS. But then you came along and messed it all up." "And what did I do? "Be yourself, your cute and adorable self." I said with a small smirk while she blushed at my words. Now was my chance, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rolled both of us over. I was now on top. She pouted and giggled with her eyes closed. I lowered myself and smothered her with kisses. Trailing butterfly kisses down her chin to her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck while I kissed her most sensitive spot on her neck. "Like that?" I said while I smiled against her neck softly. She moaned again softly as if telling me to go on.  
  
I smiled and kissed her ones more before climbing off the bed and walking down the hall to the bathroom. "Li!" "Weren't you the one who work me up to get ready for work?" " Yeah but Li!" "Nuh uh uh! Its your loss." "Li Showron! You get back here right now!" she said in a demanding voice, but you could hear a slight giggling in between. I walked back to my room where she lay. " You rang? " She giggles. Walking over I ran a hand though my messy hair. Sakura was sitting on the bed now with her arms out. I smirked.  
  
"Piggy back." Was all she said. Kneeling down with my back to her she climbed on. I smirked and stood. That's when I felt her soft breath on my neck, blushing I closed my eyes slowly while standing here. "So.this is what it looks like up here from your view. I bet you've always wanted to say 'Hello down there.' To me." "Are you reading my mind or something?" I said with a smirk. "Li!" she said while giggling. "What?" "Don't make me touchier you!" She said. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" I felt her move closer to me.  
  
" Ill think of a way, don't worry." She said in a soft, low, seductive voice. She slowly kissed down the back of my neck. I felt weak and forgot to hold onto her legs, she plopped onto the bed behind us making a small puppy cry when she hit the mattress. Looking down at her she was looking up with me. I was still dazed from what just happened. She smirked as I flopped next to her on the bed. Sakura leaned over me and looked at me in the eyes, slowly moving down to kiss me. "No more, Sakura. Im still recovering from the last kiss you gave me." She giggled in response.  
  
* * Sakura * * Li had left about an hour to work leaving me to myself in the apartment. Walking to the room next to Li's, I started going though boxes, which held things from my old room. Taking everything out one by one, I placed them on stands, in closets, and on tables. I finally found my bed sheets and spread them on my bed, which seemed to be a little larger then my old one. I started putting up photos and posters on the wall. I looked though the next few boxes filled with stuffed animals and put those all around my room. After a while it looked like everything was done. Walking over to the last box I opened it slowly and smiled when I noticed what was held in it. I looked around my room looking for a place to put it. Then I looked on top of my bed and hung it there. 'Almost done.' I thought with a sigh of relief. There was only one more box, which held many books. Placing them on a shelf next study table, I finally only had one more book to put away. Picking it up I looked at it and smirked. I flipped though the pages and saw it was filled with signatures. 'I remember, it's my sign book from grade 6.' I smile still flipping though the pages and land on a page with Li's message to me.  
  
Hey Sakura. Ol' Buddy, Ol' Pal.  
  
Thanx for everything. You made this year a whole lot brighter with your smile. I hope you get a blast to the past when you see this book again. Try remembering what I told you in music class.  
  
Yours truly, the one and only, the truly fantastic the. Ill stop there. Li Showron!  
  
I stopped there and thought back to gr6. Giggling I recall Li saying "You could sing the phonebook to me and still make it sound good. You're the best singer I know!"  
  
I giggle again. Li was great ever since back then. I lay on my new bed with the book still in my hand slowly falling asleep.  
  
* * Li * * It was around 5:00PM when I got home. Work wasn't the same today, because all that was running though my mind was Sakura. Taking off my shoes and putting on my slippers I made my way to my room. Seeing no one was there, I close my eyes looking for an aura. I was drawn to the room next to me, surprised to see everything set up. 'Sakura must have worked hard today.' The room looked so peaceful, so welcoming. I smiled when I saw the beauty sleeping on a small pink covered bed. Slowly I walked up to the bed and lay in it next to the angel that I love.  
  
"Li." Sakura mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled up next to me. I smirked, 'She's so cute.' I thought with a chuckle. I saw Sakura's eyes slowly open and stare at me "well hello there, sleepyhead." I said with a smile. "Hello there Ol' Buddy, Ol' Pal." She answered with a shimmering smile. I looked at her confused, she handed me a book, which was in her hand, and I looked at it letting out a chuckle. "I still believe that, even if it was in gr6" She just kissed me in response. I hear her giggle in my ear as I start to tickle her.  
  
"Sakura," I called out from the kitchen about a hour after coming home. "Yes?" she called back from the bathroom; she was taking a bubble bath at the moment. I told her that I had a surprise for her and that she had to go strait to her room until I told her she can come out. She said okay and I went back to cooking.  
  
* * Sakura * * I slowly went to my room after the bath, 'how relaxing.' I thought to myself. After about a half hour, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Li." I said, as I look a look in the mirror at myself. I was in a maroon ¾ sleeve shirt and brown pants and a brown belt with my hair down still a little wet. "Sakura you look." I silenced him with a soft kiss and softly giggled. "So what is this 'surprise' you were talking about?" Taking my hand he led me to the kitchen where a candle light dinner for two was set. "Oh Li." "You don't like it?" "Yes, I don't." He looked down but I changed that when I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly kisses him. "I don't like it, I love it. And I love you, Li Showron." He smiled at me and placed his hands on my hips. He chanted something in Chinese and soft music was playing. I rested my head on his chest with my arms still around hi neck. I could hear him humming softly with the tune of the music. It felt so good being so close to him. But for some reason I didn't think this night was even close to over. "Sakura?" "Yes?" "I have something to ask you." 


	6. My Dreams With You

Chapter 6  
  
* *Li* * She stared at me, eyes looking deep into mine, as if she was trying to see into me. I started to wonder if this was the right choice. "I-I was um." Was I stuttering? I tried to find my voice again. "I was th-thinking that maybe.that you." She repeated my last few words. She said it as if wanting me to fill in the blank. "That I'd."  
  
* *Sakura* * Wow, this must be something important; he's all red and stuttering. I hope he's alright, hopefully he doesn't have a fever.  
  
* *Li* * This is it, Li. I've gotten this far. which, now that I think about it, isn't far at all. I should just say it. I felt her rest her head on my chest. My arms slightly tighten around her waist. " Sakura, I love you. You know that right?" I could feel her nod against my chest. I slowly run a hand though her head and caress her cheek. Looking down at her, I could tell she was confused. " W-well, I was wondering. I-If m-maybe-" "Li, what is it?" I took a deep breath and finally said what I've wanted to say since the first year of college. It wasn't right back then. and maybe it isn't right, right now. But everyone takes a chance. I hope she understands. " What would you say, if I asked you." I leaned down to her ear speaking in a soft voice taking a small black velvet box from my pocket and placing it in her hand. "Will you marry me, my sweet cherry blossom?"  
  
* *Sakura* * Was I dreaming? Its too good to be true. Closing my eyes I can feel that this is all real. Li just asked me to marry him. Him. I'll be with him forever. How could I refuse? "Yes!" I squealed. I could see the happiness in Li's eyes though my tear blurred eyes. He looked down to my hand, which carried the small box, placing his hand on top of mine; he slowly opened the box and there sat a ring. The ring was beautiful. It was on a white gold ring and on it was an oval emerald. Around the emerald were small diamonds. "Oh Li.." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and cried tears of joy into his shoulder. I felt him smile against the bare skin on my shoulder.  
  
* *Li* * Was it just my mind going mental or did she just say yes? She did! I held her in my arms while she cried on my shoulder. That's when I noticed that I was crying too. It took too long to ask. Sakuras lips against mine cut off my thoughts. God, I love her. I felt her smile against my lips and I could help but tighten my hold around her waist.  
  
* *Sakura* * I leaned up and kissed his cheek tasting his tears. "Lets go to bed. All this excitement is too much for my little head." I could hear him chuckle. Leading me to my room, I turned in his arms so that my hands were on top of his. He looked down at me. I slowly lay down on my bed and watched Syaoran lay next to me. My head rested on his chest while our lets intertwined. Speaking dreamily I closed my eyes and smile. "You'll be my husband."  
  
* *Li* * I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. I spoke with a soft voice while saying ".And the father to our child." She looked up at me suddenly looking surprised. I chuckles and laid my head back down on the pillow closing my eyes acting as if nothing happened. I felt her place her head back down on my chest. Running a hand though her hair I continued to talk about the future. " We'll have a house, not too big, not to small. One that isn't too close to the city. One like your house, where everyone around you is kind. What about a great setting outside? A big backyard for the kinds to play in." Sakura made a small purr in agreement. Running a hand though her hair I noticed se had fallen asleep.  
  
Is it just me or it this perfect?  
  
With that, I fell asleep sinking into a dream of pure joy. A dream filled with love, happiness, satisfaction, and warmth. 


End file.
